


Be the Bigger Man

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for GYWO Stop Challenge 6/9/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Bigger Man

**Be the Bigger Man**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 468

 **Rating:** PG

**Written for GYWO Stop Challenge 6/9/15**

There was a warm sensation that flowed through Felicity as Oliver kissed her neck. She hummed contentedly and didn’t acknowledge him as he kissed her again. She finished putting cream in her coffee.

“Hey.” Oliver whispered in her ear. “Why don’t we take off in the morning and drive to that bed and breakfast in Napa?”

“We have responsibilities. We can’t just take off when we feel like it. We tried that once and we had to come home in a hurry.” Felicity shrugged off his arms and walked into the living room with her coffee to sit down.

Oliver walked into the living room. “It is just for one night. I know we can’t leave like we did before but sometimes we just have to take care of us first.”

“Is that all there is to it?” She asked. “I mean. Is this just a romantic night or are you wanting to hide from John? You and he said some really harsh things to each other. I guess you two haven’t worked it out as well as I thought.”

“It’s my fault. I’m having trouble getting used to the way things are these days. I’m not in control of everything like I used to be.” Oliver rubbed his head.  

“Things changed.” Felicity patted the sofa beside her. “We have to make the adjustment.”

“You have but I haven’t yet.” Oliver said as he sat down with a sigh. “I should apologize to John.”

“Yes. You should. Go over there now and when you two have kissed and made up, I will call and make a reservation at the bed and breakfast in Napa. Go. Shoo.” Felicity waved her hand at the door.

“Okay but he started it.” Oliver said.

“What are you two? Be the bigger man and take the responsibility for it.” Felicity told him. She pulled him over by the shirt and kissed him. “You need to give him this one. Do it for both of you.”

“How did you get so wise?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shrugged. “I guess it comes from experience.”

“You’re only twenty five.” Oliver laughed.

“I have been through so much more than your average twenty five year old.” Felicity said. “Most of it has been with you.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Oliver looked contrite.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about my life. It brought me to you and our happiness.” Felicity said.

“You’re my happiness.” Oliver kissed her again and stood up. “I hope his glock is unloaded. He’s going to shoot me.”

“I’ll just have to play doctor with you again.” Felicity grinned.

Oliver laughed as he grabbed his jacket and keys from by the front door. “You had better start dialing that bed and breakfast.”

“I have it bookmarked on my tablet.” Felicity called out as he left.  


End file.
